I'Mor Elen: Black Star
by DarkWizard-Otaku
Summary: Redone Version of I'MOR ELEN. Harry Potter has been sent to Middle-Earth for a new life. Will it be better than the last one?
1. The Ending Dream

I' Mor Elen: The Black Star

Disclaimer:

Elise: Mirror, Mirror on the wall who owns Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings?

Mirror: rolls eyes Elise {sigh} J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien respectively.

Elise: Dang it! Time to go get my poison apples. stomps away

Mirror: psssht dreamers.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Ending Dream

Red. A color of passion, of strength, courage, and royalty. A color that could be seen as positive to many people. A color that most women painted their lips with.

A beautiful color that sometimes paints the sky or your lover's cheeks. Who could hate it? Harry Potter did.

He hated it because of what it represented to him. What it reminded him of...

_glassy, empty eyes._

Bodies laid around him covered in that awful color. The color of the one that hunted him.

_Voldemort's eyes._

He hated the color. Couldn't stand being around it.

_Flashes of it behind his eyes. _

How could he live being surrounded by these memories? The past memories of friends, the ones he thought of as family. The color of their noble house.

The same color that wrapped around them when they died.

_Red heads laughing_

It hurt his heart as much as the betrayals did after Voldemort's defeat.

_Celebrations as he mourned._

Letters sent to him full of gratitude for the Wizarding World. People pledging their loyalty to him. Asking him if there was anything they could do for him.

The magical creatures bowing to him wherever he went. The vaults of people that died in the war being gifted to him from their wills.

Some people even tried to make him Lord of their houses.

The Ministry of Magic became scared of the power he seemed to be inheriting. They struck quick and hard.

Rumors spread, and they used the biggest sacrifice he could ever make for the Wizarding World to manifest them.

_His death._

Word spread that Harry died and came back to live. "Necromancer," They'd hiss. "Next Dark Lord," They'd whisper.

It spread from the Ministry to the people like a plague.

_For the greater good. _

Harry had sat alone eating what little he could hold in his stomach at his vacation home in Norwich when news of his execution reached him. He hadn't even had the strength to exhibit such a raw and destructive emotion as anger.

That night he had fallen asleep on his bed, soaked with his tears. Something that had become routine ever since Voldemort had been defeated.

The only thing that seemed to pass the time.

_Crying_

He cried for his lost ones and his pain. He cried for the unjustness and of his guilt for living on when all his other friends had died.

He cried because he was broken.

_He had forgotten how to live._

And that night as he slept he dreamed. He was in what seemed like a room surrounded in darkness.

_Too vast. Too endless._

He could see nothing but his hands. The room felt large.

His eyes strained to pinpoint anything when suddenly a full-length mirror appeared a few feet in front of him.

_Mirror of Erised_

It had a golden trimming that was decorated with amethyst vines which sprouted small pink cherry blossoms. He admired it as he cautiously walked towards it.

His magic responded in his need to be cautious. It swirled around his skin protectively. His body pulled as taut as a bow.

_Paranoia_

Once he was close he peered into its depths. The mirror shimmered like crystal water. He made to step back but something made him pause and keep looking.

A ripple of a rainbow passed over it before images appeared. Tears filled his eyes, he watched as images of laughing loved ones flashed past his eyes.

_Alive. Happy._

Then the mirror stopped and shimmered again. A slightly hazy image of nine people appeared. He gasped at what he saw.

They were so different from what he'd ever seen in his world.

There were four people smaller than the rest of the group standing in the front, they had big, hairy feet. By their height you would think they were children but, they had the face of an adolescent.

_New. Different_

Out of the four the one on the second to the left had dark hair. He looked somber and tired like a great burden was on his shoulders.

_Like him_

They all had wavy hair that reached their shoulders. The two on the right looked like brothers to him or close relatives. Laugh lines were prominent on their faces.

_Twins. Fred and George_

The shortest one had a darker shade to his hair. One of the small people to the left of the somber looking one had a very serious although he looked anxious.

_Neville_

The next one behind the four was taller than those in the front row, but shorter than those in the back. He was gruff looking and had an ax.

He had a big beard that mixed in with his hair. Harry couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

_A dwarf_

In the last row a blond that looked too fair to be human.

He wore a harmonious air, however his body language implied hostility towards the one carrying the ax. He had pointed ears, making him guess that the man could be an elf.

_A fairytale elf._

A muggle stood to the right of the elf behind the ax carrier. He had shoulder length, dirty blond hair. It was straight with a slight wave to it.

His pale green eyes held conflicting emotions. They held a sense of good mixed with wrong as if he was in a war against himself.

He didn't smile, and looked deep in thought as he looked at the dark haired one with the big feet.

_Obsession _

Harry's eyes moved onward.

An old man stood next to him wearing gray robes. He had long white hair and a beard. His eyes twinkled mischievously. In his hand was a staff.

_A sorcerer. _

The other man made him pause. He wondered why he hadn't noticed him before.

He had rugged looks and was a brunette, but that was not what caught his attention. He was regal, but humble. He had a royal air about him even though he looked like a warrior.

He was the epitome of a good king. The mirror changed again. Green eyes stared back at him in place of the image.

_His reflection._

His windswept hair that he inherited from his father stuck up everywhere, defying gravity. The lighting bolt showed proudly on his forehead.

He had been told all his life that many of his features resembled his father. He lifted a calloused hand and traced the few scars he had on his face.

He studied the gray hair mixed into the sea of black on his headf The color of his skin was sickly and he had dark spots under his eyes.

He looked older than eighteen. Looking at his state he felt so broken. Even more than before he was filled with despair and sadness.

He sunk into this never ending depression that made him want to end it all.

_Rage_

What was he doing to himself? His family wouldn't have wanted this for him. He suddenly felt sick with himself. When had he started to think of suicide?

He was a stronger person than this wasn't he? He could feel even his magic was weaker because of his stubbornness not to use it.

He had been so connected to it and he could feel it felt rejected and sad. He hated what he had become. He wanted to become stronger. He wanted a new life.

He wanted to live again. A new fire burned within in him lighting up his mother's green eyes.

He stretched his arm across to touch the mirror. He felt compelled to do it. It was like this was the answer to what he needed.

His hands brushed across the mirror lightly. The surface was solid. He let his hand fully press on it and the mirror liquified under his touch.

His hand touched a slimy, silver liquid.

He flinched back but it was to late the liquid snapped his hand back in. He was sucked inside before he could even make a sound.

He felt as if he was being pushed through jelly, everything felt as if it was going through slow motion as he sped by.

He kept tugging himself back, afraid of where he might end up, but the force pushing him was too strong. Even with all his struggling he still could not break free.

He eventually landed in a white room.

Losing his balance he tilted backward, and before he could straighten, gravity took over and he fell.

Pain traveled from his behind up his spine, making him groan. It seemed he would never get used to these types of travel.

Suddenly immense pain traveled through his body and he screamed. He thrashed on the ground in anguish. It was worse than the cructiatus curse.

Afraid he would injure himself by thrashing he curled into a ball and held his body. Racks of pain coursed through him.

He felt as if he was being boiled in hot oil. He bit his lip to stop his screams making blood gush out from them.

Slowly, the pain drifted from his toes to the top of his head. He tried to open his eyes and put the pain behind him, but they were heavy. His brain felt foggy and slow.

With the darkness swooping in he finally lost consciousness.


	2. Waking Up?

_Harry dreamed._

_Walking down the corridors of Hogwarts brought back a sense of nostalgia for Harry. He ran his hands across the walls lightly, memorizing every brick. The only source of light to lead his way being the moonlight that poured through the windows. Hogwarts was just as beautiful as he remembered it._

_His feet lead him to a black lake. He came near standing over the river as if he was waiting for something. The water started to ripple but he resolutely stood there waiting._

_Unexpectedly, a crocodile burst through the water. A terror gripped Harry tightly making him want to scream in terror and run away from the large beast. Yet, still He stood there letting the crocodile drag him into the water by the arm. _

_He was sinking in total darkness as the crocodile brought him into a death roll. Abruptly, the crocodile vanished while Harry was left alone to slowly float down into infinite darkness._

_A melodic voice reached his ear as pictures unfolded before him._

_The world is changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was, is lost, for none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power. For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern over each race._

_Before his eyes Harry watched each species take their ring. The sight of the elves were obvious. They held that ethereal shine and pointed ears. He watched as a map was shown to him showing numerous strange lands. The enchanting voice continued on with its story._

_But they were all of them deceived, for a new ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others. And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all._

_The image of a land full of desolation materialized. Soot and ash drifted in the air covering the skies. It was full of darkness the only light coming from the lava that flowed through the land. Only an active volcano stood in the midst of the land._

_The image shifted to the inside of the volcano where a man with a twisted smile seemed to be crafting something out of gold. Sweat poured down his face but the man ignored it and kept all his attention on what he was doing. He watched as magical black mist swirled around the man. A viscous smile painted the man's lips. Harry felt a shudder go down his spine._

_Sauron became something to be feared. The ring itself evolved gaining a consciousness and chose the man worthy as its master. It took a piece of the Sauron's soul to be forever bound to him. The man was cruel and caused terror wherever he went. _

_There was consequences to what he did though. His once handsome face twisted into something gruesome. It was vile and the man could not even stand to look at himself in the mirror. It became the only thing that Sauron regretted. Many times he tried to fix it but it was irreversible. The world burned with his anger and hate._

_One by one, the free peoples of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the very slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth._

_An image of a battle emerged. Elves and men killing and being killed by creatures in Sauron's army. Foul creatures with black goo dripping out of their mouths from awful growls. Blood drenched armors and dripped down swords. Battle cries pierced the air. Gurgles of death escaped punctured bodies. Bodies littered the ground with hardly any space to move. It was such a terrible scene that Harry cried out in despair._

_Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone. It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword. And Sauron, enemy of the free peoples of Middle-Earth, was defeated._

_Sauron used the ring to slaughter his enemies. The ring took pleasure in its work of pleasing its master. He watched as a many tried to kill the Dark Lord, but ended up dying by the Dark Lord's hands. One man in particular with the presence of a king was killed by Sauron. Another man fell down beside the dead king, weeping in grief. Sauron viewed the scene in triumph raising his hand to slay the grieving man. A man that had similar features to the king._

_ Isildur consumed with grief and fear for his life grabbed his father's sword only for it to be broken by Sauron's heavy boot stepping on it. Still, Isildur used the broken sword to attack Sauron cutting off his finger disconnecting the ring from it's master. Sauron died but Harry could tell he was not._

_The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the ring of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildur, to his death._

_He watched as Isildur took the ring and became ensnared by it. Felt the ring's resent towards its new master, Isildur. The ring bid its time, waiting for the right moment to get revenge. Eventually, it did by leading Isildur towards his death, by drowning. Lying in wait for its master._

_And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend. Legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge._

_Until, when chance came, the ring ensnared another bearer. The ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels under the Misty Mountains, and there it consumed him. The ring gave to Gollum unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind; and in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited._

_He watched as betrayal unfolded and death swept by. Corruption controlled the mind and darkness hid secrets. He watched as the ring became frustrated. Watched as mistake became potential, and as hope gathered up darkness._

_Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived. Its time had now come. It abandoned Gollum. But then something happened that the Ring did not intend. It was picked up the most unlikely creature imaginable. A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. For the time will soon come when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all..._

_Suddenly, Harry's slow drifting stopped and the images vanished. Gravity took over and he began to fall. The water rushed past him while a yell escaped him. He landed on hard ground. Chains were clasped to his wrists and he was wrenched into a knelling position by some invisible force. Guards suddenly appeared standing at his sides holding the chains. He knelt in the middle of a court and looked up to see a king standing on a pedestal. He slumped over laying an the cold stone ground before blacking out._

Harry drifted into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

Sunlight drifted through thick foliage into a little clearing in a forest. A sea of flowers filled the open space and in the middle of it all lay a body. A man with raven hair. The man's eyelids twitched before cloudy green eyes were revealed.

Harry groaned as he slowly sat up. He felt sluggish as if he had been sleeping for years. He shook his head lightly and stretching his body. Yawning loudly he abruptly froze realizing just the type of situation he was in. He looked around frantically tying to figure out where he was. He cautiously stood up checking out his surroundings. Nothing seemed to be amiss but Harry kept his guard up.

Harry heard something and his ears twitched when he caught the sound of a twittering bird. He followed the sound to catch a robin making a nest. Well, it looked like a robin just with a beak and tail feathers. Its colors were also different. Instead of the species usual red and brown this ones were a light green with a pink under belly.

As if noticing it was being watched it stopped its flitting and turned to face him. Big, round lavender eyes stared at him. And stared... And stared. As soon as Harry blinked so did the bird. Honestly, Harry admitted to him himself, he felt kind of disturbed. But the bird had its own little charm and when he cocked his head to the side the bird followed the movement. Interested, Harry did slightly different movements with his head as the bird mimicked his actions.

The bird seemed to immensely enjoy their game till it looked back at his nest. Those lavender eyes switched back and forth between Harry's figure and its nest. The bird had to make a hard decision between playing its new found game with the strange human or building its nest.

The strange human was fun, but weird. Still the bird had its own agenda to finish. Giving the strange human a sorry trill it moved on to find more twigs for its nest hoping to see the strange one again one day. Harry watched the bird fly away, bemused.

Soon a gust of wind blew through the forest. The wind hit his face harshly before drifting off into a soft caress. The trees groaned as their branches were shaken as if waking from slumber. The forest seemed to lighten up more emitting its own light. Every crevice, nook, and cranny of the forest was lively and different from the forests in his world.

Surprised by the difference in his surroundings Harry sat back down. Harry's body protested the movement and he moaned in pain. He guessed his body was still sore from whatever had happened to him before. He dragged himself over to a tree that was close to him and leaned against it. His eyes did another sweep of the forest around him. "What is this?" Harry whispered to himself. He was stunned. The place it was so, so, just so...

"Beautiful" he whispered. And it was, the place seemed to hold its own light. The ambient magic in the air was so old and held its own kind of wisdom. Harry felt as if he was dreaming. A niggle in the back of his head brought up that maybe this was all real.

But it couldn't be... could it? He had never seen any place like this._"How could it be real?" _he thought. It was ridiculous how he was sitting there eyes wide in wonder, and gaping like a child with his right hand covering his mouth. His left hand came up and curled into a fist.

'POW'

Harry incidentally passed out from the blow to his face with a new bruise on his left cheek.

* * *

Stupidity had been Harry's friend for a long time. Harry could make a lot of stupid choices when he was bored or in this case slightly terrified. He wasn't so surprised that he had punched himself. What did surprise him though was the strength behind the blow. So, Harry ended up waking with a bruise forming on his cheek and the sight of a still unfamiliar forest.

Harry lightly touched the bruise on his cheek then winced when he felt a spike of pain. Harry rolled his eyes grudgingly admitting that this was all real. He sighed as he closed his eyes. His opened up his senses to get a feel of the place. The air felt so much lighter here and the magic? God, he didn't even know how to describe it!

To most people magic was just an energy that could be manipulated to do a persons will. In some way that was true, but magic was also sentient. It was an energy, like any other that flowed through the earth but at the same time different. Magic just had a different had different jurisdiction. Not many wizards were in tune with the magic around them. But Harry had always had a special connection with magic.

The magic here though seemed to be more wild and abundant. It was extremely rejuvenating. Harry hummed a little in contentment. He ran a hand through his straight, shoulder length hair only to gasp in horror. Quickly, he grabbed a strand of hair and brought it to the front of his face. Harry examined his hair in wonder.

In all his life Harry had never had straight hair, not even gel could keep it down. Now, here he was sitting in an unfamiliar forest with straight hair that was a midnight black and sparkled in the sun.

But... didn't that mean there had to be more changes, so if one of the changes. If there was one, there had to be more Harry's face settled into a determined expression. He needed to find something to see his reflection with. Harry reached for a branch and with his left and braced his right hand against the bark. He pulled himself up slowly before he felt a wave of dizziness. He stood there taking deep breaths before he stomping through the forest.

Harry never noticed how the branches of the tree lowered to his reach or the silent whisper in the air.

_Harry._


End file.
